Unfaithful
by amalin06
Summary: One-shot song fic. If Bella had chosen Jacob, but couldn't give up Edward. This song just reminds me of thier little triangle.


**"Unfaithful" By Rihanna.  
**

I have a date. With Edward tonight. I shouldn't, it's wrong for me to do so, but I can't stop.

He makes me feel whole. I am a horrible person.

**  
Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company  
**

I look at my husband as I get ready for my date. He's sitting in the living room on the couch watching tv.

He knows where I'm going. He also knows he can't stop it. Edward is my life, but He is my sun.

I just can't give up either of them. But it hurts to see what I am doing to them.

**  
He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true  
**

He glances at me and throws me a small smile. It makes me sad, because it doesn't reach his eyes.

The pack hates me for what I'm doing. I agree it's not fair. Jacob loves me so much that

he would rather me only halfway be with him than not at all as long as I'm human.

**  
And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
**

The light in his eye's is slowly dying. He knows he's not enough and it's killing him. It's all my fault.

Why can't I just pick one and let it be.

**  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer  
**

I might as well kill him myself, because that's what I'm doing. I just can't stop. I'll die myself if I leave

Edward. But if I leave Jacob, then I won't have my sun. I'm so selfish. I walk over to him and

tell him I'm going out. The look on his face kills me. He gives me another weak smile and puts on

his frozen mask on his face.

**  
I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well  
**

I tell him that I'm hanging with Alice, Rosalie, and Angela. He nods and goes back to his game. I grab my

stuff and leave. I get into my car and lean my head against the steering wheel. The car is one that

he built for me. His wedding gift to me.

**  
Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
**

Sam took me aside last week and told me that I have to stop. Jacob is getting careless on patrols.

He doesn't care if he lives anymore. He is reckless and is putting his life and the other's on the line.

It's all my fault. But I can't stop. I drive out of La Push towards the Cullens where Edward is waiting.

**  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer  
**

I pull into the long drive way and park the car. I grab my purse and get out. On the way to the door,

I contemplate turning back and going home to my husband. But I see Edward waiting in the doorway

and the thought quickly leaves my head.

**  
Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)  
**

We are laying in Edwards bed when my phone rings. It's Sam. Jacob's been hurt. He's dying and he needs

me. I drop everything and jump in my car. I rush back to La Push. I run into Sam and Emily's house and

see Jacob lying in bed covered in blood and vampire bites. My heart drops. Vampire Venom is deadly

to them. He opens his eye's and I see the first real smile on his face. He looks at me.

**  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)  
**

He tells me now I can be with my true love with no regrets. He's sorry he wasn't enough. Now I can

be truly happy. He takes his last breath. Sam usher's me to the border and tells me that they will

bring me my things. I am no longer aloud in La Push. I am a murderer. It's my fault.

**  
No no no no  
**

100 yrs. Later, I stand at Jacob's grave. I close my eye's and a vision hits me. Two little black haired,

brown eye's tanned kids running into the woods, with a russet colored wolf playfully

chasing after them. I open my eyes. It was the vision I got before the newborn army fight. I not only

killed one person, but I killed three. My family that never was. All because I couldn't stop.

I am a murderer.

Figures.

I am also a vampire now.

So it fits.

**  
Yeah yeah yeah**


End file.
